Un ange venu au secours
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Les bonnes rencontres ça n'arrive que très rarement. L'amour ça arrive encore moins souvent. Et ça n'arrive certainement pas quand on reste enfermé chez soi. [Krayn/OC (male)] [Collaboration avec Lyria]


_BON-SOIR ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas un, mais deux auteures que vous avez sous la main. Ce petit projet est une collaboration entre ma Lyria que z'aime (que vous pouvez retrouver ici sous le pseudo de Lyria Melody Brooks) et moi-même. Cette idée nous est venue... Hier matin, dans le train, alors qu'on parlait de Krayn, parce que oui, on parle du cast dans le train le matin. Et ce matin on s'est dit que mettre ça à l'écrit ça pouvait être cool. Du coup, on l'a fait. Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas les enfants, c'est bel et bien du 100% fluffy ! Et du 100% Krayn ! On espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira, on a tout plein d'idées :3 Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Krayn, ainsi que les différents membres du cast' d'Aventures sont leurs propres propriétés. Gabriel est la propriété exclusive de Lyria et Myfanwi. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits, toute copie de ce texte sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Présence de ship !

 **UN ANGE VENU AU SECOURS**

 **Prologue : Les habitudes ne changent pas.**

 _Par Lyria._

La salle de sports était ouverte depuis quelques heures lorsque Krayn se décida enfin à s'y rendre. Il était assez motivé mais il espérait que l'endroit ne serait pas trop bondé ce soir, il n'aimait pas être observé lorsqu'il faisait des exercices, il avait comme tout le monde quelques complexes. Heureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait que cinq ou six personnes, toutes occupées à s'entraîner. Il se dirigea donc vers les machines qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser et il commença sa séance. Même s'il était très motivé au début, il ne se passa que trente minutes, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, avant qu'il ne s'arrête, mort de fatigue. Il repéra un banc inoccupé au fond de la salle et s'y dirigea, bien décidé à prendre une pause bien méritée. Le streamer sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et bût avidement afin de reprendre ensuite ses exercices. Dix minutes passèrent et toute la motivation qui avait été présente en lui disparut soudainement. Il décida donc de quitter la salle au lieu de regarder inutilement tous ces hommes qui s'entraînaient si durement et qui avaient un magnifique corps. Alors qu'il se levait, quelqu'un tapota son épaule, il se retourna. Face à lui se trouvait un homme qui devait être dans sa trentaine, il faisait à peu près sa taille, avait des cheveux mi-longs et bruns, des boucles retombant sur son front, des yeux bruns et il semblait être nouveau ici puisqu'il était très loin d'avoir le moindre muscle, même s'il était svelte.

 **-Bonsoir, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où sont les vestiaires s'il vous plaît?**

Krayn ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne comprenant pas que l'homme s'adressait à lui. Il finit cependant par se rendre compte qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très intelligent comme ça, il fouilla donc dans sa mémoire pour trouver la réponse à la question du jeune homme et désigna vaguement de sa main l'opposé de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

 **-C'est par là-bas, il y a une...** Il perdit soudainement ses mots et pria pour que l'autre ne le trouve pas ridicule. **Une pancarte! Vous trouverez facilement.** Finit-il. Puis, sans attendre de remerciements, il sortit en vitesse du bâtiment angoissant. Il avait l'impression de s'être encore ridiculisé, il se désespérait lui-même. Il arrivait pourtant bien à parler à des centaines voir milliers de gens sur internet, pourquoi n'était-ce pas aussi simple dans la réalité? Il se sentait tellement jugé par les personnes en vrai. Eux étaient moins compréhensifs que ceux qui regardaient ses lives.

D'ailleurs, il en avait un de prévu dans une heure, ça lui remontait un peu le moral, il avait vraiment hâte d'être installé devant son ordinateur et de jouer à un run d'Isaac, comme chaque soir. Il aimait cette habitude, ce moment privilégié qu'il avait avec tous ces gens qui aimaient ce qu'il faisait. Il se hâta donc et retourna dans son appartement. Le vide de celui-ci le rendit de nouveau un peu morose et il alla poser son sac dans un coin de son salon avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, bien méritée. Elle fut très rapide car il devait encore tout préparer pour dans une heure. Il s'habilla avec des habits confortables, c'est à dire un T-shirt et un caleçon, puis commença à tout mettre en place, n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un tweet à ses followers pour les prévenir que tout était bientôt près. Il se fit ensuite un thé et put enfin démarrer le live, se réunissant avec ceux dont il aimait plus que tout la compagnie, à part ses amis bien sûr mais ça c'était autre chose.

Le streamer ne termina que très tard mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait aller se coucher à quatre heures du matin mais en ayant passé une merveilleuse soirée à faire ce qu'il adorait plutôt qu'aller dormir à 22h en déprimant parce qu'il était seul dans cet appartement. Ça le faisait beaucoup rigoler lorsque des gens sur le chat de son live lui proposait un mariage, il trouvait ça adorable. Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment le supporter, accepter ses passions et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et le supporter. C'était rêver de la femme idéale ça, et il ne se faisait pas d'idées, il y avait peu de chances qu'il tombe sur elle par hasard dans la rue. Ça, ça n'arrivait que dans les films, et encore, il y avait toujours quelque chose de négatif dans les fictions. Lui voulait une petite histoire sans problèmes, juste quelqu'un de parfait pour lui, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas. C'est sur ces pensées et réflexions que le jeune homme partit se coucher.

* * *

 _On se retrouve rapidement pour le premier chapitre, par mes soins. Il sera plus long, bien évidemment :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Grosses bisouilles affectueuses et à très vite !_


End file.
